


When Discord Calls (A Hades Fic)

by KazuraBlaze



Series: Children Of The Night -- Hades AU [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Soft Confession, Story Spoilers Post-First Clear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27809392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazuraBlaze/pseuds/KazuraBlaze
Summary: Zagreus unlocks the first Aspect of the Rail of Adamant, Exagryph. What he was not expecting was the Aspect's namesake to make an appearance.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Children Of The Night -- Hades AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Discord Blooms

“The Aspect of Eris? Lady Strife herself?” Zagreus mulls as viscous Titan Blood flows restlessly around the Adamant Rail. The most recent, and last, addition to the Infernal Armory, he actually had a couple of good attempts with this strange weapon. 

He’ll admit that he was taken aback by the almost outlandish design and function of Exagryph. Zagreus only trained with classic weapons under Achilles -- the sword, the spear, and so on. But after dispatching Wretches and Bloodless easily and blowing up Flame Wheels from afar, he’s developed an interest in the battle style. Maybe this Aspect, choked by chains, will take Exagryph to new heights. 

Maybe he can escape again to see Mother again. 

“Come on, Boyo! I’m ready to get loaded with those tiny things ya call bullets!” his mate Skelly yells back with mock impatience. The Prince rolls his eyes as he takes Exagryph in his calloused hands. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Zagreus sucks in a small breath before uttering the words he has done for the other Infernal Arms.

“Grant me the Aspect of Eris!” Zagreus announces with authority, sending tiny tremors through the Courtyard. The Blood that swarmed the Rail slips quickly into its small metal crevices. An ominous hum sighs from Exagryph as golden light grasps it. 

The young god watches as Exagryph’s form shifts from a mighty gryphon to that of a monstrous maw. Bright reds, sickly greens, and bones decorate the metal weapon instead of the noble blues and gold before. The chains break, dissipating to cosmic dust as the light fades fast from Exagryph’s new form. 

“Wow,” Zagreus breathes, feeling the new power from the Rail. He positions it in his arms, eager to test it out. “Alright, Skelly mate. Here’s what you’ve been waiting for!” 

“Finally! I thought I was going to die of boredom before you start giving me some licks again!” the friendly skeleton laughs, dragging a smile onto the Prince’s face. 

“Oh, ha ha ha, yes, very comical,” Zagreus shakes his head. He did his usual routine to warm up his handling of Exagryph, dashing around some, laying rapid fire and bombs into Skelly. The young god gets a little close, getting enveloped in the explosion of a bomb. 

He doesn’t fear Exagryph’s blasts, but he wasn’t entirely sure of what this Aspect was capable of. Instead of damage, however, he feels a surge of power course through him and the Rail. 

Another hail of frenzied flames razes Skelly, but this time with much more effectiveness -- if the skeleton’s shrill screams were anything to go by. So much so, that the next rocket Zagreus fires completely reduces his mate to dust. 

“Amazing,” Zagreus simply remarks. 

_Fascinating, isn’t it?_

A voice suddenly rings out through the Courtyard. Zagreus whips around, looking for the source of such utterances. It certainly wasn’t a voice familiar to him, and Skelly, who is literal dust right now, isn’t capable of mimicking a woman’s sounds. 

Was it in his head? 

“Who goes there? Reveal yourself!” He calls out, his demands echoing some in the empty space. 

“Well, if you insist, Little Prince,” it responds playfully. 

The Prince’s attention snaps down to Exagryph as soon as the voice fades, the Infernal Arm shuddering in his hands. Similar to the bright light before, dark energies embrace the Rail. Zagreus wanted to drop the weapon, maybe grab Stygius or Coronacht to confront this dreadful thing -- whatever it is.

But he feels compelled to stay. To witness this... being emerge from the Adamant Rail. 

The shadowy forces start to rise and contort, twist and shapen, into the form of a woman. It looks hunched over at first before it throws its upper body skyward, long swaths of hair flipping behind its figure. 

Zagreus remains silent, in nervous awe, of the mysterious form that parts from Exagryph. The energy constricting the Rail detaches from it, absorbed into the feminine figure. 

“What, or who, are you?” The Prince says, like an invisible weight has lifted from him. But the danger is still present. Skelly doesn’t reform. 

The being merely floats in the close space between it and the Prince of the Underworld. Zagreus takes stock of it, dwarfed by the form’s height. He’s dealt with the towering form of his Father, but he lacks the assistance he regularly gets from his relatives in Olympus. Blood and darkness, he seethes to himself. 

What looks like a wide, toothy grin manifests on the visage of the long-haired creature. 

“Oh, calm yourself, Little Prince. I mean no harm,” the mouth speaks, the being’s voice steeped in charm and mischief. “You have unlocked my Aspect, so I merely wish to see what lovely discord you sow from it.” 

“No way,” Zagreus utters as the realization dawns on him. His mismatched eyes watch the Darkness steadily peel away from the face and arms of the figure. The shadows that clasped her hair fades into the rivulets of dark backdropped against her silver locks. 

Opening her eyes, it’s the same striking golden color Night Herself shares amongst her children. Nyx’s eyes hold a familiar stillness. Hypnos has a permanent drowsy look. Thanatos keeps a stoic, unmoving gaze. 

But Eris, the Goddess of Strife and Discord herself? A deadly curiosity. 

“Now, shall we begin?” she flashes her sharp teeth at the unsettled Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I want to do for fun! Hades has struck something super creative in me, and I wanted to express it through my writing. 
> 
> A couple of notes: The Thanzag element will emerge slowly over the course of the story. This is meant more to explore the world of Hades and my personal headcanon for the world. 
> 
> I will try to update this every Wednesday and Sunday! You can follow me on Twitter @ZuriEAnderson for fic updates! Thank you for checking it out!


	2. Let's Make A Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The Prince of the Underworld sets out on his next escape attempt with Lady Eris, but he begins to question the Goddess' intentions. 
> 
> Fic Summary: Zagreus unlocks the first Aspect of the Rail of Adamant, Exagryph. What he was not expecting was the Aspect's namesake to make an appearance.

Never has Zagreus been so perturbed by a Chthonic god. The mysterious and ominous ways the House of Hades and his peers operate is normal to him, even expected -- every time he walked the halls, ran through his bedroom, and came back again to this very Courtyard. 

But Lady Eris? She’s something entirely different. The Goddess floats in front of him with a piercing but soft look in her ringed irses. Her wild grin settles back into a thin smile as more of her features began to manifest on her person. 

Golden rings and coiling bracelets appear on her fingers and arms. She bears earrings similar to Nyx, but with a single drop of Darkness followed by a similarly-shaped ruby. A broad gold necklace sits above the black and gold-trimmed peplos, bearing a crimson Chthonic eye. Two bronze wings adorn her left shoulder. 

“Well, are you going to introduce yourself to me, Little Prince? It’s awfully rude to keep a Goddess waiting like this,” she chuckles at Zagreus. The Prince feels slightly disarmed but remains cautious. 

“If you’ll excuse my words, Goddess, you technically haven’t introduced yourself to me. Would’ve been rather rude to address myself before you,” Zagreus’ grin returns to his face. 

Eris blinks some, and then a full laugh flows from her sharp mouth.

“Ah, that you are right. But I think we both know there’s no need for such introductions. We’re keenly aware of each other, no?”

“Erm, yes. You are correct,” the Prince replies, suddenly at a loss for words. What was he to say to Lady Strife, who appeared here moments ago in an unannounced fashion? 

_Exagryph! That’s why she’s here._

“Um, Lady Eris, have you taken an interest in Exagryph again? Considering you’ve manifested yourself shortly after I unlocked your Aspect,” Zagreus relaxes his grip on the Rail. 

Eris’ smile broadens but she closes her eyes. 

“I’ve taken more of an interest in you, actually.” 

“Excuse me?”

“I didn’t stutter, Little Prince.” Her eyes open again, this time with more rings circling the pupils of her wild eyes. Zagreus instinctively steps back. “But I also wish to see how you handle the Rail, as a secondary request.”

Eris holds out her hand, and Zagreus’ own hands suddenly feel empty. He looks down where Exagryph used to be in his grasp. The Prince brings his mismatched eyes back to the Goddess, who now bears Exagryph in her hands. 

“Hey!” he protests. 

“Exagryph holds a special place in my heart, you see,” Lady Strife speaks, ignoring Zagreus’ cry. “A glorious weapon, that slew a few of the Mighty Titans, left disregarded and shamed by its contemporaries. It has rarely enjoyed the praises and recognition its Infernal siblings experienced for eons, except for a couple of admirers and its first master.” 

Her sharp red fingernails trace the barrel and bony maw of Exagryph as she told the story. Zagreus is familiar with what she’s saying, though. The Rail of Adamant has been shunned by some of the Olympians, including the understanding Athena. Father was visibly disgusted when the Prince showed off Exagyph on the surface. Even the open-minded Achilles wrote that the advanced weapon shouldn’t fall into the hands of mortals. 

“Is that why you’ve wielded it before? Because so many feared its potential?” Zagreus asks Eris. She says no more, turning her gaze back to the Prince. 

“You’re going to escape from the Underworld again, yes?” she again disregards Zagreus’ comment. The young god wonders if she was aware of his plans. 

“That’s the plan. I have an important mission on the surface, you see. And I’ve taken quite a liking to Exagryph’s capabilities, so I was going to take it out on another run. You’ve mentioned that you’re interested in... me?” 

Eris nods with almost childish glee, divorced from her elegant reminiscence moments ago. 

“Your mission, your struggles, your _entire existence_ , Little Prince, fills me with such joy. I’ve longed to see something as magnificent as you,” the Goddess muses to the Prince. 

Zagreus isn’t sure whether to be flattered or more concerned. He looks behind him, half hoping Nyx would appear to question why her daughter is away from her duties. Nothing emerged, and Skelly has yet to reanimate. 

“Well, I guess I can’t stop you from following me in this realm, especially if I’m harnessing your Aspect. I’ll make sure to put on a good performance for you,” Zagreus smiles again. Maybe this could be good.

“I look forward to it, LIttle Prince,” she responds with her own smirk before her form suddenly bursts into collapsing spirals of Darkness. Zagreus is admittedly impressed by the dramatic display, but he should be used to something like it by now -- thanks to the many times Thanatos’ comes and goes with green flare. 

Speaking of Death Incarnate, Zagreus jogs over to the glass case holding his Keepsakes. He exchanges the Lucky Tooth for Thanatos’ Pierced Butterfly. Even if he’s not the most careful god in the Underworld, every little bit of strength helps. Besides, the pendant could benefit him this time. 

After attaching the butterfly to his chiton, the young god notices Skelly finally appears with a shake in his bones. 

“What in the world happened, Boyo!? I’m rattling from that mysterious lady that popped up from yer weapon!” the Bloodless yelps, looking Zagreus up and down. “She didn’t hurt ya, right?” 

“As you can see, all of my limbs are still attached,” Zagreus jokes with a grin. Skelly’s lazy eyes sulk at the Prince. 

“Oh, ha ha ha. Very cute, very funny, Boyo.”

***

Zagreus cleared through most of Tartarus with relative ease, as he has done countless times before. Not only was he getting more comfortable with the Rail, but the Wretches of the Underworld found themselves confused at the Prince dashing into the radius of Exagryph’s explosions. Too bad their questions won’t be answered when enhanced bullets and bombs scorch them. 

Weirdly enough, his Olympian family has not picked up on Eris’ presence. Lord Uncle Zeus gawked at the Infernal Arm, and Lord Ares expressed his ominous fascination with Exagryph. 

She must’ve been observing, studying how Zagreus destroys his enemies with the Rail. Overall, Lady Strife has remained silent so far. The only comment she did make was after the Prince picked up a Boon from the God of War. 

“Ah yes, Lord Ares and I are close colleagues when it comes to the war-related conflicts. More is at play than the exchange of swords and spears, Little Prince,” Eris simply said, leaving the rest up to Zagreus’ interpretation. 

If her intent was to watch Zagreus’ amateur prowess with Exagryph, then things seem to be according to plan. But that’s the “secondary request.” What is it about him that has her excited to observe his ransacking of the Underworld? Could it be the property damage he causes? The way he annihilates those who stand in his way? The personal grievances that he holds? 

Ugh, his mind is racing. She hasn’t done anything yet, so he sets the thoughts aside. Zagreus continues to fight his way through the shifting labyrinth of Tartarus. He reaches the room before the Fury Sisters’ chamber, Charon’s shop set up and ready for him to partake ahead of the battle. 

“Charon!” he cheerfully greets the boatman, jogging over to survey his wares. 

“Haaaauuooough,” Charon responds with a tip of his wide-brimmed hat. The purple orbs for eyes watch Zagreus... a little more than he usually does. As the mismatched eyes of the Prince scan his options, he notices the Boatman’s steady gaze on him. 

“Uh, is everything alright, mate? Afraid I might ‘borrow’ your money, again?” Zagreus tries to break the awkwardness. Charon replied with a hoarse huff. 

“Well, as you can see, I’m actually full of obols this time around. Don’t need to swipe that floating bag of coin this time!” Zagreus adds, shuddering internally from his first bout with the Boatman. 

Charon doesn’t even respond to Zagreus’ comment. After taking in Charon’s skeletal face, the Prince’s body tenses up. Uh oh. He knows something is off. 

“Er, right. How about I snag this and be on my way?” he places some obols in Charon’s emaciated hand. Zagreus grabs the Centaur Heart, greedily absorbing the item before he makes his way forward. 

A light chuckle tickles the Prince’s mind. “My Older Brother is quite the observant one, isn’t he? You were wise to continue onward.” 

“Not like I had much of a choice,” Zagreus replies, a bit of sweat rolling down his temple a bit. What about when he encounters Charon later? 

***

Zagreus sighs in relief, stepping forward into the fiery fields of Asphodel. Whip marks and slight burns, courtesy of Tisiphone, are slowly healing on his body. The Erinyes failed to take notice of Zagreus’ nervous behavior, unlike Charon. Her being murder-minded has worked out in the Prince’s favor for once. 

Had it been Megeara, she would’ve picked up his unease on sight and then proceed to beat his concerns out of him. 

“Little Prince,” Eris calls for his attention, appearing in a puff of whirling Darkness. A wry smile sneaks on her face. “I have something for you.” 

Zagreus would be more excited if he wasn’t already weary of her. “And what would that be, Lady Eris?” he asks politely. 

The Goddess holds out her hand, an orb of reddish-purple energy coalescing in her palm. When the matter subsides, a petite golden apple is left in its wake. A spiral rotates slowly on the apple’s skin. 

“Is this... the Apple of Discord?” Zagreus recalls the legends of Lady Strife’s rumored artifact. While simple in appearance, this fruit once led to a fight amongst some of the female Olympians. And then a legendary war on the surface. 

“Ah, you are well-studied. Yes, this is one of my lasting legacies. But, I tweaked it some for your benefit. You will be able to slaughter your foes more easily, but they will also be empowered.” 

Hmm, it’s a tempting exchange to the Prince. Even though he’s painfully aware of the Apple’s potential downsides, he’s in no position to refuse a Goddess’ offering. But, something else became apparent to him. 

“Wait, how come you didn’t offer me this back in Tartarus? Or even before I escaped the House? Would’ve been rather nice then,” Zagreus questions the Goddess, suspicion lacing his voice. 

“Little Prince, do you really think you need my assistance in handling the Wretches or the Erinyes? I adore the Furies for helping me in my cause, but they’re nothing to bark at.” 

“Those are my friends you’re talking about, Lady Eris.”

“Including Alecto?” 

Zagreus is actually stumped. 

“That’s... complicated- look, I appreciate you offering your wisdom to me, but I would like a little more transparency about your intentions,” Zagreus says. He wants to say much more, but he rather not incur the wrath of an unpredictable goddess. 

Lady Eris is surprised into silence again, much like when the Prince pointed out the lack of introductions. And just like their first conversation, she laughs -- a much more hollow, sinister laugh. 

“ _Ahaha!_ Transparency from a Chthonic god? That’s very amusing. But, it would be such a shame if you remained cross with me, so fine. I will share why I kept this from you,” Lady Strife concedes, closing her hand over her “gift.”

Zagreus suddenly regrets such a demand, the heat of Phlegethon starting to make him sweat already. The Prince flaps the open edge of his chiton to air his chest. Lady Eris sits back in the air, floating seamlessly. 

“The Furies are rather dutiful, no?” she posits. 

“Yes, what about it?” 

“Well, it would be a problem if they reported to your Father that the Goddess of Strife, or a Goddess in general, was in his domain without his knowledge. You know how upset he can be when someone tramples on his authority.”

“All too well,” Zagreus agrees. What about Nyx? He thought to himself. Eris hasn’t mentioned Mother Night Herself since she’s appeared. Is she trying to evade her detection, as well? Is she trying to avoid Charon, as well? 

How was Lady Strife able to enter Night Incarnate’s domain without being noticed?

“So, you basically just snuck in to have a little fun with his Son?” 

“Precisely. But, his servants do not stand in your way in Asphodel,” Eris continues. Zagreus wrinkles his nose at her referring to Meg as a “servant.” “Only the Lernean Hydra keeps you from the exit, no? And it certainly doesn’t have the mental capacity to convey such things to your Father.” 

“And how do you know that Lernie waits for me at the end of Asphodel?”

“The Infernal Arms remember all that it has slain. When I caught up with Exagryph, _all_ was made aware to me.”

The Prince’s eyes widen, and the Goddess grins devilishly. 

“Yes, I know you want to see your mother, Persephone. The former Queen of the Underworld. The long-lost daughter of the scorned Demeter,” Eris presses, leaning close to Zagreus. The stifling heat in the room couldn’t compare to the suffocating atmosphere the Goddess imposed upon him, or what _feels_ like it. She picked up on his anxiety, his slight horror, like a canine drawn to the fresh blood of its prey. 

“I know that you’ve slain your Father twice now to get to her, but not with Exagryph,” she says, eye contact unbreaking. “You struggled with the Rail against your Father’s disciplined spearwork. So, let me help you, Little Prince. Help you see your mother again. I will show you how to harness the rail’s destructive forces.” 

She raises the Golden Apple to the Prince again. “Coupled with this, you would be quite the devastator.” She almost whispered, the possibility appearing to excite the Goddess. “I assure you it will be worth your while. After all, what’s a fight without a little struggle?” 

Zagreus finally breathes. And he thinks. The mere moments feel like expanding hours, but he knows what to do. 

He could’ve accepted the cursed item from Lady Strife, but he merely unclips the purple butterfly pinned to his chiton. The Prince holds it in his hand, showing the pendant the Lady Eris who is visibly confused. 

“I already have something like that here, actually. While it may not be as robust as your item, it already motivates me not to get too hurt,” Zagreus says to the Goddess, the corners of his mouth lifting into a tender smile. “Your brother, Thanatos, gifted it to me.”

Something other than surprise crosses Lady Eris’ face. It’s practically unreadable as her eyes stay latched onto the Pierced Butterfly. Then, her face softens considerably, returning Zagreus’ smile. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen him -- him and Hypnos,” Eris speaks low, placing one hand under Zagreus’ outstretched hand and the other on top of the pin. Me too, the Prince wanted to say. But for him, a long time has been the last five or so runs. Then, again, Thanatos is so busy, he can’t be expected to help him on every attempt. He’s risking so much by doing so. 

“I know they’re all grown up now, handling their own affairs,” Lady Eris’ words disrupt Zagreus’ mental wandering. After a pause, she says, “Fine, I will rescind my offer of the Apple, especially knowing that my brother is assisting you in his own way.” 

The Goddess floats away from Zagreus, mischief and intrigue coming back to her visage. “Safe travels,” Eris utters before she disappears again. 

Zagreus boards the first bone raft to the next area of Asphodel. As he takes the small ferry to the next area, another thought bugs him along the way. What will happen if he encounters Than with Lady Eris here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would post every three days, but this chapter was already done, so there was no need to sit on it. And it's longer, too! 
> 
> The next chapter for sure is going to take a few days since I need to iron out a lot of details! Hope you enjoy! Follow me @ZuriEAnderson on Twitter for fic updates!


	3. Strife And I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: The Prince begins to learn more about Lady Strife as she aids him on his run. Things get complicated when Zagreus encounters a familiar ally. 
> 
> Fic Summary: Zagreus unlocks the first Aspect of the Rail of Adamant, Exagryph. What he was not expecting was the Aspect's namesake to make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for keeping up with this fic! I apologize for it being late for I'm in the process of moving. Updates will now be every Wednesday and Sunday. I appreciate your understanding, and I'm having a wonderful time writing this fic for you all. Enjoy and follow me for updates on Twitter: @ZuriEAnderson.

Unlike the quick trek through Tartarus, Lady Eris is very talkative in Asphodel. Now that she’s analyzed the Zagreus’ use of the Rail, she is ready to provide feedback.

“You’re rather reckless,” the Goddess’ words echo in Zagreus’s mind as lightning-infused flames surge through Bloodless and Burn-flingers. It’s a comment he gets often, whether it’s referring to his actions or personality. 

“Then again, if such actions got you this far, of course, you would be conditioned to such a fighting style,” Lady Strife notes. 

“So, does that mean I can keep going with what I’m doing?” Zagreus asks. A Doom dagger cleaves through the head of an Inferno-Bomber, the skeletal creature collapsing into dust. Silence falls on the heat-heavy room as Zagreus collects some obols for his troubles. 

“It’s good to be relentless, but such tactics will not benefit you in the long run. Minimize the damage, so that you can survive longer to deal more damage.”

Eris’s words trail after her last comment. Usually when she does this, the Prince takes it as the Goddess thinking. Zagreus steps onto one of the skeletal bone rafts that await him. The small vessel pulls off, and he watches the flaming seas of tombstones and strange growths pass him by. 

“You must also get in the habit of reloading before you run out. Do you know that high-pitched clicking sound Exagryph makes when you need to reload?” 

“Yes?” 

“Let’s not do that anymore for the rest of Asphodel, shall we?” 

The corners of Zagreus’ mouth pulls into a grin. “Is that a challenge Lady Eris?” 

“If you wish it to be. If such ways improve your skills, then yes, I can formally make it a challenge.” The Prince could not see Lady Strife’s face, but he imagines a bemused smirk on her face. Delight laces her voice before it shifts back into a business-like tone. 

“If you are to get an advantage over your Father, moments of empty chambers will do you no good. It’ll definitely become a problem if it’s a pattern he notices,” Lady Strife adds to her assessment. 

The young god’s mouth twists with sourness. As much as Zagreus believes his Father to be a washed-up warrior, the God of the Dead’s perception has not gone soft. He anticipates Zagreus’ movements and actions just as much as he does, and admittedly, he can underestimate some of his Father’s strength. 

“You should stray a little further from your foes. Think of when you battle with the Heart-Seeking Bow, how you maintain distance rather than engage directly. I think that will be a good frame of reference,” Eris continues. 

“What about the blast radius of the bombs? Don’t I need to be close for that?” Zagreus crosses his arms. 

“Indeed, you do. But there’s a radius for a reason. You don’t need to be dead center or in front of the enemy to get the enhancement. Be close enough.”

“Good point.” The Prince’s hands drop back to his side. 

“These are habits you will adapt to with ease. Overall, your handling is quite disciplined despite using Exagryph for a short time. It can, of course, be better, but that comes with time. Rote practice as you have done with the other weapons before.” 

Zagreus nods to himself, his attention snapping up to an upcoming shore. He immediately spots a few wandering Gorgon heads and five Dracons scanning the area for the Prince’s presence. They’ll know soon enough. 

“And the challenge starts now!” Eris announces to the Prince, tickled and happy. “Good luck.” 

And a challenge it was. Resisting the urge to let Exagryph’s magazine drop to zero is somewhat daunting to the Prince. He’s so used to nonstop attacks and assaults, getting in the enemies face to stab, cleave and or smack them into submission. The metallic squeal he sometimes hears from the Rail was becoming normal, too. 

Coupled with the pressure of not getting hit for the Pierced Butterfly’s benefits, it’s a little difficult. Just a little, though. The Prince is getting acclimated to keeping up with Exagryph’s chambers, and he’s being more careful of his footing near magma. 

In between his encounters with the Bloodless, Witches, and other obstacles, Zagreus feels the urge to interact with Lady Eris more. Being the “curious lad'' as Achilles likes to muse to him, he wants to know what the Goddess’ duties are like. 

What was it like having authority over conflict, strife, and discord, especially away from her Chthonic home and family? Chaos and mayhem comprise her mantle along with the endless ways mortals fight with each other and their individual demons. It must be a demanding role. 

“You would be correct,” Eris answers Zagreus’ questions when he brings them up. This time, Lady Eris appears next to the Prince and floats alongside him. Zagreus is secretly grateful as he rides the rather small skeletal vessel to the next location. After tallying his encounters, he anticipates an empty chamber as his next stop before Lernie. 

“The goal, as I see it, is to drive mortals to their fullest potential,” she carries on. The Goddess begins to skin in the air above the searing magma. 

“Fullest potential? Like some kind of actualization, or the sort?” 

“Precisely! Mistakes, struggles, pain... all are necessary obstacles to become better individuals,” Eris does a small spin with grace, her long silver hair flowing with grace. “Conflict breeds evolution. Evolution begets progress. I ensure mortals go through this process so that they continue to strive until their last breath.” 

One of Zagreus’ eyebrows raises. “Then what about the mortals who struggle all their life? Who seemingly never gets better and dies where they started?” 

Eris gives the Prince a thin smile. 

“Such is the way of things. Anybody can improve at something, even if it’s as inconsequential as acquiring a single obol or as magnanimous as lording over an empire.” Lady Strife lifts a forefinger to her grinning face, a ruddy spiral spawning above her crimson fingernail. 

In the small vortex, Zagreus can see what looks like various mortals going about what looks like their day-to-day. Some carry baskets of plants similar to what Mother plants at her cottage, except they look wilted with defeat. A few children in dirty togas laugh and play games in a secluded area. What may be the local ruler sits on his throne before a forum of people pleading to him -- but he appears forlorn and disinterested. 

“Even then, these events can be perceived very differently. That single obol can be life-changing. A man can still feel empty despite having everything. Something as little as simple disagreements ensure my domain’s existence.” 

The spiral fades away, but not Zagreus’ intrigue with mortal life. All of his existence, he’s only heard stories from Thanatos, Achilles, Orpheus and others about what it’s like on the surface. The curse he’s inherited from his Father makes it impossible for him to persist longer than mere hours outside of the Underworld. The shy sunset, the shimmering blue waters, the cold snow, the verdant gardens of his Mother’s secret hideout -- that’s all Zagreus knows and will probably ever know firsthand of the surface. 

Now all of the different possibilities for conflict intrigue the Prince but also makes his head spin. The vessel pulls into the hollow cavern ahead of the persistent Bone Hydra. Zagreus trots up the stairs to collect another Boon from Lord Uncle Zeus. “Phew, that must keep you busy, like most of Nyx’s children,” the Prince says, satisfied that he obtained a Rare blessing from his uncle. 

“Certainly. Ever since I left the House years ago, I’ve been working non-stop. In between birthing my children to govern other aspects of my duties, I’ve... rarely had the time to explore the world besides an outing here and there.” Lady Eris suddenly goes quiet after her last remarks. Zagreus, who is assessing his loadout while listening, raises his head and turns back to Lady Strife. 

A faraway look crept into Eris’ eyes as she looks out at the fiery waters of the River Phlegethon. Zagreus tilts his head at the Goddess. Some worry stirs in him at her sudden solemness. 

“Is this one of your rare outings, then?” he asks Lady Eris, a little gentle to his approach. She brings her eyes back to him. It takes a few moments, but she simply smiles at him -- no sharp teeth or mischief. 

“Indeed. And I must say, I was not expecting someone like you to come to my attention,” Lady Strife floats closer to Zagreus, her alabaster arms tucked innocently behind her back. This time, he doesn’t step back. 

Zagreus may have an understanding of Lady Eris. So far, he believes she’s a very curious Goddess who’s looking to change up her routine, get away from the monotony of her position. It wasn’t too long ago he himself was struggling in the Administrative Chambers to his Father’s demands and disappointment. 

“You are a being of constant improvement and growth. I wonder if that is your own will or the drive of your mortal blood... Hmm.” Lady Eris brings a curled finger to her chin, her golden eyes never leaving the grinning Zagreus. 

“I’m glad that you’re getting some fun out of watching me fight my way out of here. I find your presence very helpful and even comforting at times,” Zagreus says. Lady Eris is briefly speechless before a slew of hearty chuckles escape her. No mischief this time. 

“ _Ahaha_ , oh thank you, Little Prince,” Lady Strife’s eyes twinkle with a glint, something the Prince can’t decipher. “Knowing that I can help you achieve your goals makes me happy. And know that I adore you for who you are.” 

Warm feelings flow through the Prince’s being, something he’s used to getting from Mother Nyx and Achilles -- those notes of encouragement and acceptance that keeps him from the haunting aches of inadequacy and doubt. He nods knowingly to the Goddess, whose form collapses again into Darkness. 

“I wish you the best against the Lernean Bone Hydra,” her voice echoes. “We shall speak again after the encounter.” 

***  
It did not take long for the young god to slay the Bone Hydra. The chaos of the dodging and striking down Lernie’s many heads made him slip up a couple of times, but he’s getting used to reloading more frequently. He’s more acquainted with the delay between Exagryph’s bombs, meaning he can do more follow-ups and sustain the Aspect’s empowerment. 

“Sorry, I ran out of bullets two times there,” the Prince strolls into the intermediary between the smoldering realm of Asphodel and the cooler climates of Elysium. Scratches, large bites, and burns spot his muscular body. He stops to take some sips from the Fountain and grab some helpful items from Charon’s Well. 

“Oh, that’s quite alright, Little Prince. All that was at stake was your own sense of self-improvement, and I dare say, you picked up the habit rather quickly. Keep it up,” she adds a little giggle at the end of her words. “Elysium is next if I remember correctly.” 

“Mhm! Can be a bit annoying at times,” Zagreus shudders at the thought of the Soulcatchers. “But overall, it’s a fun challenge and keeps me on my toes. There are a great warrior and a big mouth waiting for me at the end.” 

“Oh, then let’s be on our way,” Lady Eris says as the Prince moves on. After climbing through the interchange between Asphodel and Elysium, Zagreus is welcomed to the next zone with gentle breezes and dewy grass burning under his fiery feet. 

“Stunning,” Lady Eris breathes. She sounds taken aback by the serene scenery of Elysium. Zagreus, taking note of the Goddess’ surprise, jogs to the edge that overlooks the vast lands of marble structures, moss-coated surfaces, and the ethereal waters of Lethe. “It wasn’t this sprawling the last time I was here. And there’s so much more natural decor and now settlements. How lovely.” 

“Yeah, it’s a shame that you had to witness Asphodel in such a state,” Zagreus sighs some, shaking his head. “It was just as beautiful as Elysium with fields of flowers and a peaceful atmosphere. Too bad Father doesn’t care to do anything about it.” 

“I was going to ask why the River Phlegethon had washed over that Asphodel, but I was so preoccupied with your entertaining fights, it didn’t occur to me,” Eris mused. “Must be difficult for the Shades there.” 

“Maybe one day I can do something to restore it to what it once was, after everything with Mother is resolved,” Zagreus starts on his way down the pathway of the left sword-and-shield door. The Prince thinks of Eurydice, who’s grown accustomed to the flaming landscape. Considering all that she and his mate Orpheus has been through, she deserves better than being surrounded by seared grounds and stuffy heat. 

A thought crosses the Prince’s mind, and now he feels silly for not asking sooner. Would Lady Strife be familiar with the hammers left behind my Daedalus? Elysium is usually where he picks up another upgrade. Perhaps he can get some recommendations on how to adjust the Rail of Adamant for this run. He’s only seen a handful of possible tweaks to Exagryph’s functionality. 

“Goddess, you may be familiar with Daedalus, but sometimes I find his hammers across the Underworld. They help me adjust Exagryph to become stronger. When I find one, do you mind giving me your guidance?”

Zagreus awaits a response from Eris, but it never comes. The young god knits his dark brows in confusion. “Lady Eris?” he says. No response. Why is she not speaking? Is there something up ahead that may deter her? No, that’s not likely. Based on what Zagreus has noticed thus far, not many things make her this quiet out of the blue. The only exception would be if he’s fighting a challenging foe, or whatever intrusive thoughts passed through her mind back in Asphodel. 

_I guess I’ll have to see_ , he thinks to himself before pressing on. 

The Prince steps foot into the first chamber of the lush biome, only to be greeted by the resounding _guh-dong_ he knows by now. Zagreus feels his heart lighten as green light floods the chambers, an expecting smile crossing his face. 

“Than!” the Prince perks up, watching the hooded figure of Thanatos appear in a flash of winged Darkness. Death Incarnate’s eyes, initially closed, opens to greet Zagreus’ enthusiasm. 

“Death approaches,” the reaper announces himself, swiping his left arm to dispel his energies. Thanatos looks the Prince up and down, probably searching for visible, grievous injuries to admonish him for. 

“You’re looking relatively well,” Thanatos addresses Zagreus, relaxing the grip on his looming scythe. 

“And you’re looking flawless as usual,” Zagreus says, deciding to be a bit bolder this time. Thanatos makes a face, but Zagreus can’t tell if it’s flattery or something else. 

“Why thank you,” Thanatos’s voice sounds a bit softer after the compliment. The Prince couldn’t stop his grin from spreading further.

“Ready to deal some Death together?” the Death god’s eyes dart to the side. Summoning circles begin to etch itself into the grass, signaling the coming of Elysium’s deceased and proud warriors. Zagreus’ grin tightens into one of anticipation. 

“Always,” the Prince summons the Rail of Adamant to his hands. Zagreus won’t deceive himself -- he’s eager to show off his new skills to Death Incarnate. It’s his specialty, after all. 

“That weapon looks new,” Thanatos arches his silver brow at Zagreus before turning his back to the Prince. He spins his scythe into both his hands, mirth in his voice. “You should probably sit back and let me handle this, Zag.”

“You’re too kind, Than, but I’ll have to decline your offer,” Zagreus smirks to himself, aiming the Rail at the two Brightswords rushing toward him. “Especially since I’m going to win!” 

The Prince shoots a rocket into the air above the Exalted enemies. He dashes at the combatants, Lord Uncle Poseidon’s waves following him. A flurry of bullets sear through the warriors, and the rocket falls down on them. Their indigo bodies burst into the one-eyed souls, but they do not persist long. Zagreus guns them down, his mismatched eyes catching Thanatos purging a Greatshield and a Longbow with his circle of Death. 

They’re tied right now. 

The contest continues between the two gods, and Zagreus is reveling in each second. He gets such a thrill in these short competitions between him and Thanatos. Maybe it’s reminiscent of their younger days where they would play wrestle under Achilles’ supervision or play little games with Hypnos in Tartarus. 

A pang of yearning coils in Zagreus’ chest. Obviously, they can’t go back to those days, before Thanatos decided to take his essential duties more seriously. Before the reported war and winter brought the Death god to surface for months, years on end. But these sparse moments, out in the Underworld and at the balcony in the House’s West Hall, bring joy to the Prince. 

The raging waters of Zagreus’ dash destroy an Exalted soul, and he takes a mental check of the score now. Six to six -- still tied. The Prince turns on his burning heel toward Thanatos. 

The reaper has barely changed positions since the competition began. Every action is methodical, precise. The twirl of his ornate scythe, the subtle movements of his dark cloak -- it’s almost magical to the Prince of the Underworld. Not even a strand of his silver locks seems to move out of place. 

Purple energy cleaves a Longspear into dark bits of decay. Thanatos points his scythe forward at his next two targets -- two Witches more startled than eager to cast their spells. The dark circle spawns beneath the two foes. 

The Prince, a greedy smirk blooming on his face, shoots a bomb towards the deathly circle. He dashes forward into both of the sorcerers, the God of the Sea’s waves knocking them out of the radius of Thanatos’ attack. Death Incarnate’s eyes widen as the bomb explodes on Zagreus’ body. The Witches are knocked back slightly from the force of the explosion. 

“Zag, you idiot!” Thanatos starts but two Bloodstones shoot from the billowing black smoke to pierce the Witches. The two enemies crumble from the fatal blows. 

When the smoke clears, Zagreus stands at the center of the scorched earth with outstretched hands. The Prince, unharmed, winks with his red eye at Death Incarnate, his tongue slipping between his lips. “I win.” 

The worry quickly drains from Thanatos’ face, replaced by irritation. “Tsch, Kill-stealer,” he sneers at the Prince, bringing his scythe back to his side. “But a win is a win.” 

The pleased and victorious Prince runs over to the Death God, who remains levitating in his spot near the double doors. Zagreus soaks in the visage of the annoyed Thanatos -- wrinkled nose, twisted mouth, narrowed eyes but his brows remain relaxed. It’s too cute. 

“That recklessness is going to catch up to you one day,” Thanatos warns, half-serious and half-scorned. The Prince chuckles. 

“Oh, it already has. You just weren’t around to see it,” Zagreus remarks, resting one hand on his hip.

“Bold of you to assume that I don’t keep track of every death you suffered,” Thanatos corrects Zagreus, who winces a bit at the biting comment. 

“Oh,” is all Zagreus says, confidence deflating some. 

“Your weapons look different every time I see you. Why is that?” Thanatos asks, changing the subject. 

“They’re called Aspects, and each one does something different for the Infernal Arms. These forms also embody their bearers, past, present, and possibly future,” Zagreus calls Exagryph back to his hands, reloading the Rail with a sharp click. “I’m getting some coaching for this one.” 

“Coaching? From who? Achilles?” Thanatos’ eyes linger on the ghoulish visage of Exagryph. 

Blood and darkness, the Prince hates it when his mouth runs faster than his mind sometimes. As he feared earlier, he’s not sure how Thanatos will react to news of Lady Eris in the Underworld. But, he rather not keep things from his longtime friend, as well. 

“No, I’m afraid he quite dislikes this type of weapon. It’s rather new, and mortals haven’t come across it yet -- hence the coaching.” 

“Interesting,” Thanatos nods, releasing his scythe. The large weapon floats behind the Death god’s back as he crosses his arms. “But you didn’t answer my question. Who is coaching you?”

 _Perceptive as always_ , Than. It’s a quality Zagreus loves and is annoyed by in times like these. Ugh, but Zagreus doesn’t know why he needs to dodge the question like this. How would he react? If Lady Eris says she misses her siblings, why not make herself known now? Zagreus’ suspicions from earlier pop back into his conscience. Is it because of Nyx? Knowing Thanatos’ fierce loyalty to Mother Night, he would definitely tell her. 

Not really seeing another option here besides the inevitable, Zagreus sighs. 

“Alright, you see Than, I-” 

The next words Zagreus tries uttering dies on his lips. No sound comes from his mouth as he tries to answer Death Incarnate’s question. His eyes widen, mouthing “What?” and “What’s happening? He looks to Thanatos, whose brows knot in confusion at the Prince. 

“What are you doing?” he asks Zagreus, who keeps trying to speak to his childhood friend. Impatience and annoyance wrinkles into the reaper’s features. 

“Look, Zag, if you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. You don’t need to put on a show.” 

Zagreus blinks before furiously shaking his head, gesturing with his hand at his own throat. Unconvinced, Thanatos summons a Centaur Heart to his free hand. “Here, take this,” he tosses it half-heartedly to the Prince of the Underworld, who catches it quickly. “I have to go.” 

“Wait, Than,” Zagreus’ words suddenly free from his silence. But it was too late -- Thanatos disappeared in a flash of green. The Centaur Heart, beating to the rhythm of life, sits idly in the young god’s hands. 

“It’s... not like that, ugh,” the Prince rakes his hand through the spikes of his hair. Damn, he thought. Here’s to hoping Thanatos is at the balcony when he gets back to the House. What will he tell him then? That some Witch probably cast a silence spell on him in their dying breath? 

Eris could be the only culprit here. He’s not entirely sure if that’s within her capabilities, but why else would he suddenly go mute before he confesses her presence to Thanatos? 

“Lady Eris, what the hell was that?” Zagreus shouts out in his own brand of annoyance. 

As soon as the Prince calls for her, a transient cloud of Darkness bubbles from the grasses of Elysium. Zagreus’ eyes widen, that familiar feeling of lingering threat snaking through his body. 

Lady Eris slowly rises from the dark mass. Instead of holding her head high and level, the Goddess’s head hangs stiff like a corpse. Zagreus can’t see her face under the layered bangs shadowing her face. Even though she floats, her arms hang somewhat limp at her sides while her dress kicks from her billowing power. The Darkness furls into dreadful spirals beneath her. 

“Uh, Goddess?” Zagreus calls out to the ominous Lady Strife again, unsure what may come next.


	4. Seeds of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE: I noticed that I was missing the continuation of what happened after Eris went creepy on Zag. It has been added now, I apologize for any confusion! This will also be addressed in the notes for Chapter 5.

To Zagreus, it feels unnerving, chilling -- this trance Lady Eris under. That suspicious wariness takes root in Zagreus’ heart again, just like when he and Lady Strife first met the Courtyard. 

“Uh, Goddess?” the Prince calls again to his temporary mentor, his first attempt falling on deaf ears. Lady Eris’ listlessly raises her head, her wild gaze meeting Zagreus’ mismatched eyes. The ringed irises of Eris are now circling sporadically.

“Hmm?” she answers languidly, still in her strange stupor.

“Um, is everything well?” Zagreus’ flexes her fingers, a natural reaction to potential peril. 

“Oh yes, everything is,” she pauses, her toothy grin spreading dangerously on her face. “Divine.” 

The Prince is still, but he picks his next words carefully. At this point, a steady conversation could disarm her from whatever haunts her. Or whatever danger she will pose. 

“Did seeing Thanatos stir something in you? I remember you saying how much you missed him and Hypnos back in Asphodel,” Zagreus posits, hoping happy memories will bring the Goddess down from her wicked possession. 

The frenzied spirals cease their dispersal, the Darkness fading from her presence. Eris sits back in the free air and crosses her legs. She closes her eyes, only the breezes and soft splashes of the River Lethe drowning out the silence between her and the Prince. 

“My brother has grown so much. I’m very impressed with how he has cultivated his power and authority over Death,” she explains, steady and calm. “Watching him eliminate the Exalted with such ease was exhilarating, especially alongside you.” 

She opens her eyes again. The golden irises are still now. 

“You both make quite the battle pair. Such duality of fighting styles,” a sigh follows her remarks, sounding like... disappointment? “It’s such a shame he chooses to... restrict himself.” 

Zagreus furrows his eyebrows. “Restrict himself? What are you speaking of?” he asks with a tone of skepticism. Lady Eris’ eyes perk up slightly at the Prince’s reaction. 

“Hmm, yes, I guess he wouldn’t tell you about that. He’s always hated that part of himself.” 

“What? Look, if you’re not going to tell me what you’re implying about Thanatos, please keep it to yourself.” 

Eris exposes some of her fangs in a grin. “Oh, defensive for him, are we? Ahaha, I’m just expressing my thoughts, Little Prince. I also don’t feel it’s my place to describe his... complications, I should say.” 

“Complications?” 

“At least that’s how he sees it. I, on the other hand, see potential languishing. But again, that is only something for him to reveal, not I,” Lady Eris ends her explanation. 

Well, the Goddess abided by his demands, and now Zagreus is left with more questions and answers. Complications? Restrictions? What is she letting on about Thanatos? Why is she telling him all of this? 

“Right,” Zagreus relents. At least appreciates her last-minute tact. He notices the slowing heartbeat of the Centaur Heart and hastily absorbs it into his body. The Prince wants to press the Goddess further, particularly on why she stopped Zagreus from revealing her presence, but the denizens of Elysium are bound to corner him soon. 

“I guess we continue?” he exhales, looking to the Goddess. She simply smiles back at the Prince. 

“We continue.” 

***

“Little Prince, I couldn’t help but notice something,” Eris whispers to Zagreus, who limps his way into the dilapidated room he was searching for. A moist Satyr sack sags next to a glowing orange Boon, bearing the mark of the busy Hermes. 

“Just a second, Goddess,” Zagreus huffs, the lingering poison of the Vermin and Satyrs gnawing at his internal organs. He reaches out to accept the message of Hermes, his blessing shimmering. 

“Hey there, Coz. Spoke to Charon lately, and he tells me he’s mighty worried about you. Make sure to have a little chit-chat with him when you can, hm?” The winged God tells Zagreus, his words swift as his speed. A pang of guilt rattles his weakened body. He wishes he could speak with Charon about this, but worries it’ll jeopardize his chance to get out of the Underworld again. 

Shaking his head some, the young god makes his selection so that Hermes can be on his way. As soon as the bright message fades, Eris appears before him. Her face scrunches up, possibly from the foul stench and poor upkeep of the room, before turning her attention back to the Zagreus. 

“Thanatos summons such strong emotions in you,” she grins at the Prince, who’s mouth tightens. Zagreus decides to stay quiet. He’s usually an open book, ready to read out all the thoughts and emotions, but after Elysium, he isn’t so sure with Lady Eris. 

“I sense feelings -- complicated and unresolved,” she presses on, her floating absentmindedly around the fountain gushing medicinal waters. “Something emerging, wanting to burst, but restraint keeps it tucked away. Simmered down. Am I correct?” 

The Prince crosses his arms, wincing slightly from the strain and gashes on his torso. “I thought such things were Lady Aphrodite’s territory,” he responds, avoiding eye contact. 

“Love always brings the heart into conflict, and as a result, can be observed in my domain.” 

She said it. Love. It’s a feeling he’s very open to in various ways. After all, he loves his friends, Nyx, Hypnos, Achilles, Mother, Meg. 

With Thanatos, that’s an entirely different beast. 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Lady Eris,” he approaches the well, swiping Cerberus’ future snack on his way over. Brownish liquid spews from the open holes of the chalice-shaped fountain. The Prince watches his battered reflection in the fluids. 

It’s not like Zagreus doesn’t want to talk about it. He does. Achilles has been a great resource on these things, offering advice on Thanatos’ mood to gentle approaches. Meg also encourages him to express his feelings. Despite his efforts, however, Zagreus still feels like he’s overlooking something with Thanatos. 

He became so thorny from the unexpected news he was leaving, so Zagreus wanted to treat him well, restore that absent trust between them. But his childhood friend reacts to the Prince’s gifts and surprises with so many mixed emotions -- shock, confusion, sometimes frustration, and anger. Sometimes in a subdued and grateful way. 

They’re on better terms now, but Zagreus doesn’t know what he’s doing wrong -- what it’ll take to show Thanatos that everything he’s doing isn’t some cruel or misplaced attempt to make the Death god feel bad. 

He just wants Thanatos to know he is treasured, valued. Loved. 

The last thought perks Zagreus up. He takes big gulps of bitter, rancid fluids, prompting an “eww” sound from the Goddess. The Prince swallows it with a hoarse cough, the effects already alleviating pain and disease. 

He doesn’t want to give up. It’s his weakest quality, he admits. Even if Thanatos may not be entirely receptive to his affections, Zagreus knows what boundaries are. He knows when to stop and keep it friendly. His yearning may go beyond friendship, but if it means keeping Thanatos close enough, so be it. 

“You were in deep thought,” Lady Eris remarks, now levitating beside the Prince. Her eyes dig into his posture, his facial features like she’s searching for something to poke and prod. 

“Yeah, you’ve got me thinking about him,” Zagreus admits, a flush of red crawling from his cheeks to his neck. 

“No shame in admitting your feelings, Little Prince.” 

“There’s no shame, I just feel,” Zagreus pauses, weighing his next words. The last thing he wants to do is reveal his affections for Thanatos to the Goddess, especially since he hasn’t confronted her about his forced silence back in Elysium. He feels wary, but he also feels compelled to vent to _someone_. Keeping things bottled up is another one of his poor qualities. 

“I just feel out of options,” he speaks. “I do what I can, but sometimes I wonder if it’s enough.” Zagreus’ mismatched eyes focus on the grime and dirt in the cracked tiles. That slithering sense of doubt creeps back into his conscience. _Damn it_.

“I don’t know what ‘enough’ is anymore.” 

The Prince hears Lady Eris hum with contemplation. “It’s a good concern to keep in mind. I’m not a matchmaker, but my brother, if I remember his habits well, takes time to disarm. Vulnerability is something he’s strongly disliked since he was a young child. He’s not one to pry open, but to inch open steadily over time.”

“That’s what I’ve been doing, but I fear what the outcome will be once he is open with me. What if it’s all for nothing?” Zagreus is surprised at the tone of desperation in his voice. 

“Then that is how it will be,” Eris says. 

The Prince finally looks back to meet the Goddess’ eyes, who has a steady gaze on him.  
Those ringed irises are calmer than her usual excitable nature. Patience softens the sharp features on her face, her mouth thinned to a line. “I don’t think it will devalue your actions. It can only show you how to improve for next time, Little Prince.”

Will there be a next time with Than? Especially as Gods? Perhaps it’s the threat of wasted efforts that scares him. 

Then again, he was able to build his relationship up with Megaera again. Thanks to Father pitting him and the Erinyes against each other, he feared Meg would hate him for the rest of his existence. Now they are more-than-friendly rivals. 

Maybe there is hope for him and Thanatos, friendly or romantically. 

“Right, this is something... to think about another time,” Zagreus exhales with renewed vigor. Setting aside his clouding thoughts, the Prince rolls his shoulders and trots toward the teleportation stone with the sack. Now that he’s had his rejuvenating fill, it’s time for the most frustrating obstacle in his way: Father. 

Zagreus offers a relaxed grin to Lady Eris. “Thank you, again, Lady Eris, really.” 

“All I ask is that you put my teachings to good use,” she returns the Prince’s gratitude before vanishing. Her next words reverberate in the Prince’s mind: “Don't worry, you’ll do great.” 

***

Darkness gives way to a deep red color in Zagreus’ vision. He raises his body from the Pool of Styx, something he’s done over and over. But this time, he died of natural causes again. 

“Yes,” Zagreus whispers to himself, stepping from the bloody waters in triumph. After running a hand through his raven hair, he starts making his way down the Main Hall. He doesn’t disturb the sleeping Hypnos, who’s quill and list floats idly near him. 

The Prince feels a smirk snake on to his face as he approaches the resting Cerberus and the desk of his Father, who is scribbling away at parchmentwork. Hades’ red eyes burn with contempt as the young god strolls up to him.  
“It’s obvious my victories aren’t a fluke, Father. This is now the third time that I’ve gotten past you. Maybe you should start taking our encounters more seriously,” Zagreus announces to his indignant parent. The Shades stir at the news, but a swift glance from the God of the Dead ceases their gossip. 

“Your luck in escaping this House doesn’t diminish the potential danger you put us in with your actions, stupid boy,” he dips his quill into the ink bottle, ready to end the conversation already. “Besides, I’ve sent you back here plenty of times myself due to your lackluster skills. A few victories will not erase that.” 

“Yes, yes, keep on underestimating me then. Soon enough, I’ll get the whole truth from Mother and dispel more of the lies you fed me all this time.” 

“Hah! ‘Lies,’ he says. Keep on telling yourself that, and I assure you the truth will be more unforgiving than what I tried to protect _you_ from,” Hades warns his son, his hand starting to sign off on contracts again. “Now, out of my sight.” 

“Whatever,” Zagreus scowls at his Father, moving on to the West Wing of the House. A quick glance to the left yields disappointment for the Prince. The balcony area Thanatos likes to rest at is empty this time, save for the recent furnishings he added. 

At least the friendly Achilles is present. Zagreus walks over to his mentor and shares his work with the Rail, not mentioning Lady Eris, of course. The legendary hero is visibly stiff as the Prince goes on about it but congratulates the Prince nonetheless for his progress on the weapon. 

“Just be mindful with it, Lad. Dangerous hands have wielded its destruction before,” he cautions Zagreus, who hears a nasty chuckle ring through his head. 

After handing a generous bottle of nectar to Achilles, the young god makes his way over to the East Hall. He gives a nod to the melancholic Orpheus, his lanky fingers flitting the strings of his harp. Nyx is notably missing, though. It’s not strange for her to be gone from her usual spot from time to time, but Zagreus feels slightly deflated by her absence this time. 

Though, he wonders if he could even utter Lady Eris’ name to her without earning that mysterious silence spell again. 

Zagreus then heads straight to his bedroom, stepping around stacked books and discarded clothes to get to the Mirror of Night. He wanted to enhance some of his perks, but when he comes face to face with himself in the dark glass, his shoulders slump. 

What _is_ he to do about Lady Eris? She’s made it clear that she’s not trying to reveal herself to Father -- understandable. But why go to such lengths to not interact with her own Mother? The silence spell, while he was with Thanatos, is a clear indicator she’s trying to evade her. Plus, her unsettling moment in Elysium -- the thought of it -- makes his red blood run cold. 

But the Prince can’t deny he has a supportive ally in her. A staunch one at that, in such a short amount of time. It’s clear her nature is guiding her fascination in him but is that really a bad thing? Especially when she is so inclined to help Zagreus succeed at his mission? 

That’s not including her encouragement, knowledge of the surface, her advice about Thanatos. 

“Ugh, what am I going to do,” he sulks, resting his forehead against the cool surface of the mirror. 

“What are you going on about?” a low voice cuts through the bedroom. Zagreus quickly turns around, looking up to see the pink-winged Fury flapping down into his chambers. He recognizes that stern face anywhere, her whip tucked tight in her strong hand. Megaera. 

“This sure is a surprise. I thought I wouldn’t come across you until I got back out there,” Zagreus’ coy smile plays on his lips. A corner of Meg’s mouth tugs a bit. 

“I had some time to kill. I already had my break in the Lounge, and, well,” she nods toward the room’s ceiling. “Thought I would corner you. See how you’re doing.” 

“Megaera of the fearsome Erinyes checking up on the rebellious Prince of the Underworld, rival and enemy? How scandalous,” Zagreus chuckles, finally earning him a ghost of a smirk from her. 

“Tch, whatever. Anyways, what’s with the look on your face earlier?” the tall Goddess crosses her arms, her wing folding near her right side. Zagreus’ grin slacks a bit. 

“Oh, just lamenting about how I don’t have enough Darkness to get this critically important enhancement, that’s all.” 

“Mmhm” is all Meg offered to Zagreus’ explanation, clearly unconvinced. “I overheard that you defeated your Lord Father again. I thought you would be more ecstatic about your victory.” 

“I am! It’s just,” Zagreus sighs, trying to tip-toe around mentioning Lady Eris. Thanatos didn’t take notice of the silence spell, but Megaera surely will. 

The young god, instead of answering Meg immediately, lets his gaze drift to his nearby, never-used chaise. He was a strong urge to lay down for once, the first time he’s had such a feeling since he set out on his personal mission. Zagreus has been dying and fighting nonstop for fifty-six attempts and never understood how exhausting it all is. Learning about his mother, the truth of his birth; defying and fighting his Father; going against Meg; cleaving his way through all the foes that dare cross him; helping his mates and dissolving binding contracts; the looming threat of the Olympians’ wrath if they discover the truth, his treachery-- 

“It’s a lot,” he finally says. “I didn’t realize it until now, but I wonder if I can keep up this momentum. How do I know I won’t just get weak again despite learning, getting stronger? What if something comes along and ruins it all?” 

“After all this time, all that you’ve done to disturb everything in this House, in this Underworld, you’re finally having doubts?” Megaera starts approaching the Prince, the click of her golden heeled boots reverberating in his bedroom. Zagreus feels his heartbeat picking up faster and faster, the Fury now towering over him. 

“Zagreus, I may not approve of what you’re doing, but at least you’re doing it,” she cups his chin, tilting the Prince’s head up to better face her. Her amber eyes, usually hard and scorned, are unbelievably tender in this moment. 

“You’re better than what you were a while ago, at least. No longer an aimless heir, but one hell of a fighter. With drive, convictions. If you’re going to be proud of anything, be proud of that.” 

Her near whispers almost melt him. Megaera pulls back some, but Zagreus gently takes her hand in his. He guides the hand to his warm and flushed cheek, leaning into her touch. The sharp edges of her eyes soften. 

“Even if you did need a lot of help to get here,” she ends, making Zagreus’ grin drop. 

“Hey,” he whines. The Fury’s rare smirk tugs at her bright pink lips as the Prince’s face scrunches into a pout. 

“I’m pretty sure when you take away all the handicaps, you’re no slouch. So, in the meantime, just take all the help you can get,” the Fury says. 

Meg’s words bring some clarity to the young god’s mind, particularly on Eris. Lady Strife may have some hidden agenda, but her presence helped him improve his fighting, harness Exgryph better, reinforce his will -- clarify his feelings with Thanatos. 

It’s almost like working with the Olympians -- except they’re much more forthcoming about their motives. 

“That means a lot, Meg. Truly. I have our frequent battles to thank for getting me this far, too. I’m a better warrior by fighting with you,” he beams at Meg, who looks taken aback by his gratitude. 

“So sentimental,” she chuckles, withdrawing her hand slowly. “Now get out of here, so we can hopefully meet each other in Tartarus.” 

“Understood!” Zagreus salutes to the Erinyes, darting out of his room to the Courtyard. 

***

“Boyo!” the Prince hears Skelly welcome him, waving a bony arm at Zagreus. That brief hello is interrupted by pale arms wrapping around the Zagreus’ torso, the Prince stumbling back into an embrace. 

“Ack!” Skelly screams. Hiis body collapses into a pile of dust on the spot. Zagreus blinks rapidly at his mate’s sudden disintegration. Has he always been able to do that? 

“Oh, congratulations, Little Prince! Another successful escape attempt!” Lady Eris cheers with happy giggles. Zagreus looks back at the Goddess, a bright smile showing off her fangs. 

“That was a great show against your Father! I didn’t think you could adopt my lessons so well in the fight, but you did! Well done, well done!” she could barely control her excitement as she sways from side to side, even sweeping Zagreus from his fiery feet. 

“Haha, it’s all thanks to you, Goddess!” Zagreus commends her, unable to fight her contagious energy. “I have a better understanding of Exagryph now, and your Aspect’s capabilities are wonderful.” 

“Nonsense!” Lady Strife lets go of the Prince carefully, floating in front of him. “I’ve merely provided you the guidance to achieve. You put in the work to become more adept with Exagryph, so this is your victory and yours alone.” 

It’s only the third victory, and there will be plenty more against Father. Zagreus’ own mouth spreads into a hearty grin, thinking more about the stories and truths his Mother could share with him soon. 

“I’ve also been thinking of ways to aid you besides my teachings on the Rail,” Lady Strife interrupts Zagreus’ thoughts. “Perhaps an application of my power would be appropriate?” 

The Prince leans his head slightly to the side. “Are you going to offer me a Boon? Like the Olympians?” 

“Mm, I would consider it more of an enhancement. I cannot refine my abilities as they can, but I can provide something of a boost,” her golden eyes hone in on the pendant clipped to his chiton. “More specifically, to my little brother’s gift to you.”

“The Pierced Butterfly?” Zagreus cups the keepsake with two fingers, the violet shine winking at him. 

“Yes. I can amplify its effects, or any other item you wish to utilize.”

“So, you’re going to continue helping me then?” Zagreus asks the Goddess. The idea of Lady Eris sticking around hasn’t crossed his mind until now, but it seems fair to ask. 

Her eyes grow wide with anticipation. “Why of course. I did say I would help you grow stronger in exchange for my observations.” 

“I hope this doesn’t come off as rude, but how much longer do you plan on assisting me? I know you have your duties and such waiting for you outside of the Underworld,” Zagreus hopes his explanation didn’t sound like a plea. It isn’t. He just doesn’t want to impose on the Goddess, knowing how busy Chthonic beings can be in general. 

Lady Eris’ stare settles back down into a cool gaze, more similar to Nyx’s measured airs. 

“Little Prince,” she floats closer to him, her voice gentle. “I want you to become even greater than you are now. Your determination, your ability to overcome your Father, the innate potential in you -- I want to witness what you will evolve into out of this ordeal.” 

Zagreus rolls the idea around in his head. “My innate potential, you say?” Does that mean his potential as an individual or just as a God? It’s never bothered him much, but Father always questioned, sometimes mocked, the Prince about his lacking mantle. If the possibility is there, why pass it up? Especially if it’ll make the God of the Dead shut up for once. 

“I believe I can bring you close to this finality of your existence. When you reach such a state, Hades will be a mere afterthought for you. While I can do nothing about your weakness to the Surface, this can ensure you can see your mother as many times as you please.” 

_As many times as I please, huh?_ The offer is quite appealing, he’ll admit. Something tugs at Zagreus’ mind, but he can’t quite put a name to the feeling. It’s not suspicion, but he questions Lady Eris nonetheless. 

“Any strings attached to this proposition? No hidden motives that I should know about?”

“Only my desire to see you go above and beyond.”

Zagreus’ dark eyebrows stitch close together. “Can you tell me this then: Does Nyx know that you’re in the Underworld, that you’re helping me?” 

A flash of power rings from Eris’ being, Zagreus catching a fanged grin receding back into a fine line on Lady Eris’ face. The rings of her irises are spinning again. 

“Mother Nyx does not know I’m here, Little Prince,” her face is almost like glass -- a fragile mask trying to contain something stirring underneath, but her wild eyes are giving her away. 

“Makes sense considering she hasn’t approached me about you. How have you been able to circumvent her? She knows everything that goes on down here,” Zagreus continues his interrogation, unmoved by her reactions. 

“Ehehe, my little secret,” Lady Eris laughs some. 

“But you said you would be more transparent,” Zagreus counters. 

“Transparency hinges on the understanding that such information is relevant to you. This isn’t one of those things.” 

“Tch,” he says, his hands resting on his belt. Even if he demanded more answers from her, there wasn’t much he could do in that regard. He can’t tell if she seems willing to drop it altogether. 

Worst case scenario: if this blows up in his face, he can just kill himself and return to the House. 

“Okay, I’ll take your offer,” Zagreus gives up, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. The Goddess gives him a look of mirth. 

“Wonderful. I assume you would like to take the Butterfly again?” she asks, her crimson fingernail pointing to the pendant. 

“Yes, please. The power boost really helped last time,” the Prince says. As soon as he agrees, a red energy bubbles and simmers into the keepsake. It flashes a couple of times before showing off two red jewels in each wing. 

“You’re good to go,” Lady Eris withdraws her hand with a smile. She vanishes, leaving the Prince alone in the Courtyard. “Just call for me, and I will answer,” her voice echoes, more sinister than reassuring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start getting interesting next chapter... *wink* See y'all Sunday! Follow me for fic updates at @ZuriEAnderson!


End file.
